moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talrick Graydawn
Forward "The world will not stop spinning simply because you wish it to do so. No matter where you hide, no matter how powerful, weak, smart, or ignorant you believe you are, the world will keep on spinning. To hide from it is pointless and to fight it is fruitless. The only thing you can do is accept that your life will be changed by the spinnings of this world, and embrace it. Embrace this change, for if you do not, you shall become a victim to its passing." Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *Rebirth of the Sunwell *The Nexus War K.C. *Argent Tournament [K.C. *Battle for Icecrown Citadel K.C. *Defense of the World Tree K.C. *Dalaran Incursion K.C. *The Siege of Orgrimmar K.C. *The Search for Archbishop Columban 624 K.C. *Harlow's Folly 624 K.C. *Siege of Seastone 624 K.C. *March on the Highlands 624 K.C. *Bleeding the Mountain 624 K.C. *Tournament of Ages 624 K.C. Physical Description Time and years have not been kind to Talrick, despite how hard he trains to keep his body in a fit, fighting condition. He is large - irregularly so for a Quel'dorei - standing at four inches over six feet tall, and weighing almost two hundred and twenty pounds. Majority of this weight is toned muscle; Talrick spends a great deal of time in physical training. The rest of the weight comes from his right arm - where there was once a normal, fit arm, is now replaced by a sleek, jet black metal arm of some sort of metal, smithed together and forged to create a perfect replacement, with added bonuses. His hair is jet black, draping across his neck and to his shoulders, and his eyes are a peircing, gray-blue (the color by which his surname has been coined), the blue color of the sky during a rain storm at dawn. His face is chiseled, and usually hounded by a constant shade of five o'clock shadow, with a prominent cleft chin sticking out proudly. Early Life Talrick was born into the wealthy, noble Thalassian Family of House Graydawn. Situated between the border of Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron, it was one of the first places many visitors often saw when they journeyed from the human kingdom into the high home of the elves. His family was a powerful house of shrewd merchants and powerful magisters - and Talrick grew up living and growing in that home of wealth, where every need and want he had was tended to by a masterful hand of his father, Alarin Graydawn. As Talrick aged, he showed only a small talent for the arcane. Though his father was embaressed by it, he was determined to make Talrick prove his usefulness regardless of his handicap; and so had Talrick trained in the art of war. The elf lived on the stories of his ancestors who fought in the Troll Wars, learning every lesson with a mind as sharp as the swords he recieved once he was delivered to the Magisters as one of their best and brightest guardsman and, eventually, informant and strategist. Unfortunately, none of these skills would be up to the task of saving Talrick's family from the Undead Scourge, which ravaged his home and butchered his family to the last man and woman, servant and retainer, while Talrick was abroad, assisting Lordaeron in its attempts to deal with the undead that had plagued their land since the death of King Terenas. With no home left and nothing but the clothes on his back and the blades he wore, Talrick traveled south to Stormwind, determined to prevent the last bastion of the Alliance from crumbling to the undead onslaught. Life in Stormwind and the S.E.A.L.'s Talrick arrived in Stormwind only weeks after Lordaeron had fallen completely and Quel'Thalas was ravaged by the undead Scourge. Every fiber of his being urged him to grieve, to find his family, or at least what remained of them, and seek vengeance. But something else urged him forward: An Ideal of Hope. He refused to give up on everything, and set forth in motion the next series of events in his life. When it became apparent that the Undead Scourge would not pose a threat to Stormwind in the near future, Talrick set forth to join the Stormwind SEAL's, being commissioned as an officer of the Stormwind Navy within months of arriving in Stormwind. From there, he undertook missions from the time of the Stonemason Rebellions all the way until the last days of the Siege of Orgrimmar, when Garrosh finally surrendered and Orgrimmar was freed from his control. Present Day Powers, Abilities, and Notable Items As a Quel'dorei, Talrick has no special powers. His abilities, however, are immense, owing to over three centuries of training in a multitude of martial arts, combat styles, Farstrider Ranger training, and Stormwind Navy S.E.A.L.'s training. He is a specialized fighter, with a very specific set of skills that make him an absolutely deadly fighter at range or up close. Owing up to this, Talrick's talents in engineering have made up for where his skill has failed, and he has a large number of inventions that are specifically related to how he composes himself in combat. He has, largely by himself, invented a new branch of engineering, dubbed 'Magitechnology'. The past decades have unveiled a great number of technological marvels eminating from the derelict ruins of the Titan cities of Ulduar, Uldum, and Uldaman. Combining this with a form of arcane batteries that he invented, Talrick has found ways of creating micro-scale titan technologies and manufacturing parts of their technology into three different machinations: Golems, Aircraft, and Combat Armor, of which there are multiple variations of each. The Belore MK IV - Talrick's most recent combat chasis, has several features that assist him in combat. 1) Kinetic Barrier: Any object (Not a Spell or Spell-Like Effect) traveling at high speeds (Bullets, Arrows) is intercepted three inches from the point of impact anywhere on Talrick's form by a bluish arcane shield. This shield has limits, and cannot withstand lots of rapid impact events, or very high caliber impacts. 2) Limited Flight: Talrick's boots come equipped with a modified variation of the Goblin Rocket Boots. Where other models provide an incredible boost of speed, Talrick's model allow him to jump very long distances, or survive long falls, if he's stable enough to land on his feet. 3) Impact Resistance: Talrick's armor has been specifically created and modified to withstand high impact objects such as Hammers, Mauls, and large stones. 4) Eve: A Neural Net taken from a defeated Titan construct, Talrick has reprogrammed the construct into a somewhat artificial intelligence that he has dubbed "Eve". Eve assists Talrick in the day to day runnings of his home, Quel'reth, but also provides him up to date tactical and battlefield information and recommend strategy or tactics. She can act as a sensor for nearby foes, alerting Talrick to their presence, and can pull up the biometric data of almost any individual that has records kept in SI:7 or in Dalaran 5) Utility Belt: Talrick's utility belt contains many, many different things, including but not limited to, Grenades, Tow Lines, Electric Whips, Grappling Equipment, First Aid, and Health and Mana Infusers. 6) Arcane Beacon: Talrick's suit was built with the same arcane beacon that the Highguard presently use inside of it. Though he is no longer under the employ of Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and The Highguard, he still utilizes the technology, retrofitted to suit his own needs with the remote detonation feature being removed. The Strawberry MK III - Talrick's latest addition to his arsenal is the personalized gunship dubbed the Strawberry. It is Talrick's primary method of transportation over long distances, as it is powered by his arcane battery technology, and comes equipped with the standard array of Alliance armament, including a gatling gun and rocket launching system. It also utilizes an industrial variation of the kinetic barrier, and like its personal version, it is capable of absorbing impacts from high speed objects, but not spells. Personality and Traits Before all else, Talrick is an individual driven by logic and reasoning. He is self assured and confident in his actions, displaying an affinity for high level strategic, operational, and tactical thinking. His outward demeanor may appear to be rather cold and somewhat cynical, but those who know him find that he is quite affable and easy going - but is the type who does not make many friends, and the ones he does make are done so slowly, over many, many months of interacting with him. He is also, unfortunately, the type that does not forget a betrayal, and definitely is the type to hold a grudge. Relationships Ravalinde Graydawn: A previous aquaintenance to Talrick Graydawn, he met her just after a long campaign in the Arathi Highlands, while on the steps of the Cathedral. She instantly took to him and an injury he sustained from a cannonball, and after that, the duo were inseperable. She confided in his worries and guilt, and tended to his body and soul. From there, she drew Talrick from his shell of distance, and grew to love him; and he returned that love as well. The pair were wed on the 19th of July, 624 K.C.Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard